


The World

by TheOldMe



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOldMe/pseuds/TheOldMe
Summary: isn't spinning.





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> June 24 2019--  
> Wrote this originally in 2008 and posted it elsewhere.  
> This is really old but it's one of my favorite lil pieces.  
> Pls go easy on me lmao, this is ooooooolder than the other stuff I've posted here.  
> 

Backed into a corner he felt like a wild animal, he wasn't Kira. Ryusaki did not believe him. He was angry, sad and confused. He'd never heard of this Death notebook, it made no sense to him. “Why don't you believe me?” His voice cracked but he ignored it. 

"I know you're Kira, Yagami, There is no doubt in my mind," The black haired detective spoke deeply, his tone blunt and to the point. "Just tell me where it is. I want the book. I want justice."

Light stared at Ryusaki with wide eyes, "but...I don't know what you're talking about...” His voice trailed off, he felt so weak, defeated but that wasn't right. That just didn't feel right.

"Stop playing dumb!" L raised his voice in anger, something that rarely happened. “I'm taking you in.”

"I'm not!" Light yelled in the detectives face. He was done, his friend was now a foe and there was no turning back. A twisted smirk grew on his face, "I don't need a stupid book to kill you, L." He pulled a small handgun from his belt and pointed it at L, "and I thought I loved you, I thought maybe it would all work out, and you'd see I'm not Kira!" He fired the weapon, then turned it on himself, "I'll see you in hell, Ryusaki."


End file.
